Terror
by DrDog
Summary: C.B.O is Dangerous And it hit South Park That's all you need to know (AN: Hello, dear friend, now more there is that you need to know. For it all is a mystery. This story will be filled with action, I swear. But to make it more catching, I will be taking in OCs. I will submit a form and hopefully some people's characters will be part of my story.) With Regards, Observer Dr. Dog
1. Prologue Of Terror

This was not foretold

But for the young and old

In town, just trouble leaks

And not all find for those who seek

Monster, Animal and Beast

All spread from west to east

For those who wish to live

And not be told of as a myth

I warn those who may run into error

Stay safe and embrace the terror

Five days before C.B.O.

South Park, Colorado, U.S.A, North America

Temperature: -15 Celsius to -17 Celsius

Date: 4th of February, 2013

No one knew anything. And if they did, they wouldn't believe it. If you are reading this, you are lucky to never have been around Colorado during this time. If you are reading this, you will find it a mystery and it will discombobulate you. If you are reading this and if you plan on continuing, eventually, you will find out what happened to the people of South Park, what happened to the town itself and what C.B.O stands for.

Five days ago, people didn't worry about their future state. Schools, Supermarkets, Offices and about everything else was still at work. The snow was still cold and fun to kick. The adults still rushed back and forth, wasting their lives on something they hate. Everything was as regular as ever.

Stan Marsh, was a regular boy who lived in South Park and never planned on moving out of this town. He walked to school like every regular day with his best friends and a fatso. Stan had a tired face. He had problems with a girl, homework and video games. Well, obviously it wouldn't matter after C.B.O. But it mattered now.

Kyle was a genius. At the age of fifteen he could answer you any question on the use of Plutonium or Tritium. He studied the Tesseract in depth and was always open to new research. He was Stan's best friend since, like they say, forever.

McCormick was ridiculous. He was an unfortunate second child. His mother was poor and could hardly keep a job. His father, completely failed and was almost never home. Kenny was still a little sensible, but it would help if he bought less playboy journals.

Eric, or better known as Cartman, was a very spoiled and egoistic person. He would never admit being overweight or better known as obese. He was the child that got everything he wanted if he just started a scandal. And the results were always in his favor. Even at the age of fifteen.

As they dragged their own feet into their school, more students stumbled into the building. Stan selected his books and walked into his classroom. Mister or Miss Garrison was still useless and would probably never change. Next to Stan, Kyle already was stressed about not helping his college chances a single bit during this hour. Kenny didn't care. A bit. Cartman unlike, everyone else enjoyed doing complete nonsense during his school hours.

The class was filled. A few new and important people were sitting by doing their own doings.

Clyde Donovan was a overly cheerful and sentimental boy. He always did his hair, by chance to maybe seduce some ladies. He was a little of a failure to people. But once again, walk a mile in a persons shoes first. Not literally.

Token Black was a calm person who just didn't really care. But he had the manners and polite gestures to get him into societies. He was full rich, thanks to his parents. He was never worried about success. He knew he could buy and purchase whatever. Not that he did.

Craig Tucker didn't care too. But unlike Token, he screwed the manners bit. He was an incredibly strange boy that fell into strange situations. When everyone would feel awkward and uncomfortable, he would care. If his neighbor died, he would care. If his friends were in a load of trouble, begging for savior, he wouldn't care.

Tweek Tweak was off the regular list. A mile away from the names of normal people. But due to his long life in South Park, his hyper activity and twitchy habits became a regular day sight. Not to forget to mention, his fourth best friend was coffee.

Wendy Testaburger was known to be Stan's girlfriend. But a very depressing relationship was between the two. She was a goody to shoes and a straight A student. The only one except for Kyle.

Bebe Stevens was in a way a girl who had a lot of boyfriends. School didn't worry her much, because she was to busy observing who she might try out next. Was it a trait? A hobby? Perhaps a habit? No one cared.

Red was probably the only one who cared. She stood up for her beliefs and thesis-es and helped up the ones who were thrown down. She was interesting but shy, making her invisible. Curiously, she had many names. Originally Rebecca, but called Bertha which flung her to be called Red.

No one knows anything about Annie Faulk or Heidi Turner but they belong in this mess.

If you are still reading this, you know who this story will be about. If you are still reading this there still are many secrets and riddles to face. And if you plan on embracing the terror, like the kids in South Park did: I call you brave and thank you for making the invisible known to one more person besides me. If you fear the horror, I do not blame you. If you plan on leaving this behind due to the fear of serious terror, I do not blame you.

However, you will not find out what happened in this unknown little town. You will never know what C.B.O is or why it is important. And what this 'terror' is.

I must stop, I am on the run. You are to choose if you wish to stay on track or escape.

With regards, Observer Dr. Dog


	2. Day Before Tweek Tweak

Chapter One, Before The Irregular Activity Of Tweek Tweak

Fright and shock will pain

Horror and terror will gain

Death, awaits of those in vain

To live, make sure to just stay sane

Five Days Before C.B.O

South Park, Colorado, U.S.A, North America

4th of February, 2013, 12:34:53

Temperature: -15 Celsius to -17 Celsius

This hour South Park was at its peak of a regular routine. No one saw anything peculiar, since there never was anything. The students of the middle school have legaly escaped class and where on their way to a meal of school lunch.

Stan was'nt looking forward to anything today. His classes on a Monday were completely boring and useless to his future. Lunch seemed a good distant memory. It felt that way for him since his dear friend, Chef, stayed to serve in a elemantary school. Wendy didnt want to see his tired face. She was determined to stay away from her boyfriend to act as if grades have more to offer. It pained him and was a relief too.

Kyle on the other hand was relaxed to finally leave a bias class of Mr. Garrison, who didnt even know his gender anymore. He had math with a proper teacher after and was most glad to get to it after. Standing in line for his school lunch, Kyle considered rewriting his esay which was due in a week for History class.

Kenny, strangely, wasnt always a pervert as it may seem. He watched his friends select peas and salad. In his mind he was selecting to actually try and work for his future or to screw it and become a hobo.

Cartman loved lunch. Cartman loved dinner. Cartman loved midnight snacks. He loved food on a twenty four hour basis. Especially he loved free food. If he could get it, he would. If he couldnt, he'd get his way at the end.

The four ended up at a table, enjoying or poking their meal.

Stan looked at his plate and felt a painful surge run through his spine. He swore to himself, nothing good will happen this week. He felt bored of himself and his daily route. It pinned his insided togather of not knowing how to flip his life upside down. More action, faster pulse and louder noises would be splendid in Stan's life. Yet, he was to unsure or lazy to go on something extreme.

"Hey, Stan," Kyle called from another world, making Stan realize how far of he dropped, "I heard there will be a football tournament. Bet your joining."

Stan's mouth thinned. God, how much he didnt want to do anything. But then, he was bored of himself. The heavy choking feeling hung over his trachea for a month now. He shut his mental self up and looked Kyle in the green eye.

"Suppose," Stan shrugged, taking his full of food tray to the garbage bin.

Randy Marsh, married to Sharon, who gave birth to Shelly and Stan Marsh, recieved a promotion in the job he never really understood. Randy was a man surely not considered a scientist. Yet there he sat, observing the most normal titanic plate activity ever. Not a simple bump or collision for years and not one thing Randy had to do.

In one hand, Randy held a beer bottle. With the other he scratched his itchy chin. The machine beeped and hit the paper every now and then, when there was a minor hit. Nothing serious.

Randy inquired on what to do with his life next. He's been through so much adventure, which his friends prefer to label as 'Crazy ass shit'.He had survived a ridiculous attack of homeless people, beat up all the jackass fathers at Stan's baseball league and ofcourse he-

His chain of thought was interupted by a loud bang and rip of paper. Randy jumped on his chair and almost flew himslef to his apparatus. A big, big, big line shot straight across the paper and right back down where it was torn. The unbelievable increase ment a ten. Which pretty much ment death to the whole town on earthquake language.

Randy's eyebrows furrowed. Could he perhaps be dead and this is the afterlife? He pinched himself and was certain, that he remained a living being.

Randy's hand grabbed the paper as he examined the impossible. A ten, was the highest on the scale. It was no joke. How could there be a quake that never happened?

Randy pocketed the paper before slumping back into his chair, his eyes under bushy eyebrows, on a watch out.

Leopold Butters Stotch was very naive and Cartman's loyal dog like servant. He believed in things like Santa and The Tooth Fairy. He was constantly grounded and treated unfairly by his parents. Which most likely, effected his personality.

For the first time, Butters didnt pretend, but was actually mailman Butters. His little job was helpful for his little free time out of the house.

Today Butters was to bring the newspaper round the whole of town. Just by the Turner's house he saw a squirell run by the tree. Butters sure liked squirells and henceforth took a step closer. Even though he wished it not so, he expected the squirell to run off. But it hadnt even blinked or twitched a sligtest bit. Completely in shock, Butters stepped back. Strangely the squirell came up closer to the boy. Butters fell back with surprise. He tried to think of one reason why a squirell would stalk him. But he couldnt.

He had no snacks or food left overs on himself. Does this squirell eat news paper?Butters's eyes grew wider as the squirell kept creeping closer to him. It had climbed onto his knee and was now stretching for his shoulder. Butters bit his lip, to frightened to possibly do anything else. The small thin claws on the squirells paw reached out for the boys forehead. In hope of anything, he closed his eyes.

Prepared for the most abnormal, Butters lifted his eyelids. He sighed deeply to not find anything on his knee and certainly nothing on his forehead. He rubbed it and pushed himself of the ground.

After wiping grass blades of his pants, Butters reached for his mailman bag and retrieved a rolled up newspaper out of it. Walking up to the mailbox of the household he met up with a girl he knew from school.

"Hey Heidi," Butters smiled cheerfully.

She smiled back more plain and reached out for the newspaper in his hand:

"Hi Butters."

As soon as she had her belonging, with a goodbye, Heidi strolled back into her house to find her uneaten cereal soaking in a bowl of milk. Her mouth thinned and frowned at the thought of soggy cereal. Instead of cleaning up the meal she rested on a velvet coach that stood beside a big T.V. Screen.

She flipped the newspaper open and looked at what was the biggest image. It portrayed a girl in a short tanktop and a miniskirt. She was smiling and Heidi wasnt even sure what this picture was about but she just thought one thing straight: That girls a _slut._

As she skimmed the pages of the newspaper she came across many similiar girls and a few were her age. She considered them just as good as her. Yet she never found herself in any magazines and news. They were just as pretty as her. She might even have been prettier. Yes, she tought, she was prettier than any of those skanks. She also had a personality. She had good grades. She was was-

Suddenly, Heidi dropped the newspaper as she felt her fingers heat up. She gazeed at them and saw red blaze marks. Her fingers were burned off and hurt badly and she panickly made her way to the tap. Pouring water cooled her burns as she, wide-eyed, thought of any explanation.

The painful sensation was slowly dissolving as Heidi walked over to examine the newspaper. She picked it up and scanned where her fingers gripped the page. There was a headline claiming death of some unknown celebrity and on the left, was an article on bees.

The next thing Heidi realized was the burn marks. They vanished. Such a burn would have left scars but there was absolutely nothing there but her rosy beige skin. Heidi dropped the newspaper and sprinted to her room.

Ike Broflovski was eight and adopted. He was part of the jewish family where Kyle belonged. Originaly Canadian, Ike was always viewed diffrently in his societies and clubs.

Today Ike was on a stroll to his friends house. He skipped down the regular street as his feet stomped on the side walk loudly. He smiled at everything today due to his curious good day and mood. His black hair was swishing in the day breeze.

He came up to the Tucker household and before he could even knock, the door swung open just infront of his face. There stood a girl with a disatsified frown on her face and to pig tails. Ruby was waiting over an hour even though Ike wasnt a second late and just on time. But to her it seemed as if he was a century late.

"Well, come on in!" She exclaimed causing Ike to stumble of the small stair edge.

He made his way into her house and gazed around the guest room. All the houses in their town looked the same but Ike still found each so singular. When he was about to check what type of T.V. They had, Ruby dragged his whole body, by his hand, up the oak stairs.

Ike wasnt the person Ruby would ever hang with. Just like Kyle and Craig. But something urged her and the beggining of this school year to get to know him. And thats why at the current moment, they sat down to re-watch some Indiana Jones movies.

She had a old televison and video player in her own room. Something Ike wished for too. Ruby threw the DVD in and jammed the DVD holder back in the machine before it could slowly disapear. She flung back to sit on the floor with Ike, their backs rested on her bedside. The movie started.

During the end of the movie Indiana was running from a huge boulder. Ruby seemed to watch this movie to much, she hasnt moved a finger since the start.

Ike on the other hand covered his head or gasped every now and then. He wasnt really re-watching anything, he was hardly ever watching with his eye-covering-habit.

Ruby narrowed her eyes as she spotted something odd on the screen. Besides running Mr. Jones and his mad boulder, was a silohutte in the background.

Ruby's mouth thinned as she adjusted her eyes on the shadow. It was a girl with short hair, silently blinking, not fitting in the scence. But she was there, watching Indiana's jog, which seemed to take forever. Slowly, the girl moved her pupils towards Ruby, who gripped Ike's arm in horror. There was never a creepy girl in her TV! The girl smirked and brought a hand up to her own mouth. Next she was making a shushing noise with her silencing index finger beside her lips. A smirk still playing on her face.

Ruby wanted to scream. Wanted to tell Ike that there was a creepy bitch in her screen. That she was going crazy. Evantually, Ike was calling her name from what seemed and outer world.

"Ruby!Ruby!Why are you squishing my hand?Did you find that scence scary too?" Ike overwhelmed Ruby's mind as she still sat, gripping his hand, probably tighter than she should have, because Ike winced.

She quickly dropped his hand and rubbed her closed eyes. Ruby slid over on knees to the screen. She wiped the place with the girl ove rand over until she could see herself. Ruby sighed and sat down running through her memory box.

Was it a hallucination? A trick image? They mentioned those before somewhere in class. Like when youre tired and you start seeing things. Like a mirrage in a dessert or a-

Ike screamed. Ruby quickly turned to him and horrified mouth emotion on her face. Ike was panting heavily and seeming to try grab his own heart. He then searched for his own neck and began to grip it. Ruby rushed over to him grabbing his sweaty palms and pulling them down.

"Ike?Ike?!What's wrong?!" Ruby demanded, shaking his hands.

"Did you see it?! Where you were rubbing?!A girl with short hair. She was telling me to be quiet and then she started to strangle herself and I-" Ike managed to stutter out before inhaling and exhaling deeply ove rand over.

Ruby switched off the television and sat across the petrified Ike. She wasnt crazy. Or her and Ike were crazy. Ruby wanted to forget this whole thing and never re-watch Indiana Jones again.

She ran fingers through her pigtail and admited:

"Yeah, Ive seen her too."

My fellow readers, I must hurry because like before, I am on the run.

Mysterious things happen in this town and if you plan to keep reading, you will find out more. You will find out why this is called 'Terror'. If you plan on stopping, I dont blame you.

The keyboard is slowly falling apart and I must vanish, but for those who wished to join this horrific story, below is the note:

First Name:

Last Name:

Middle Name (if any):

Nickname or Calling(If any):

Current Age:

Birth Date:

Birth Place:

Race:

Hair (Colour,Look etc.):

Eyes:

Facial Features:

Body Description:

Clothing(Regular):

Positive Traits:

Negative Traits:

Talents:

Passions or Hobbies:

Irregular Habits:

Special Abbilities:

Faveourites:

Dislikes:

Biography Brief:

Romantic Interests(Or 'Crush', If any):

Best Friends:

Friends:

Disliked People:

Parents(Not Important):

Siblings(If Any):

Family Past:

Anything Extra:

I am in a big hurry and I must warn you to not go searching for rats and to not stumble across any this week. For your own sake. I thank you if you read this and if you plan on reading more.

Shoot, theyre .

Regards, Observer Dr Dog

Your friend may take upon a hazard and a danger

Your help they need, not of a stranger

You must prepar to lose it all

And risk to drop, break and fall


	3. The Day Tweek Tweak Behaved Irregular

Four Days Before C.B.O

South Park, Colorado, U.S.A, North America

5th of February, 2013, 12:34:53

Temperature: -15 Celsius to -17 Celsius

Chapter 2, The Day Tweek Tweak Behaved Irregular

If one is to be wise

Thee shall see people otherwise

If one is to bring news

Thee must know of thou use

Kenzie Winter Reed was pretty cool. And everyone thought so. She casually sat there in her black tanktop,short sleeved pink cardigan, her skinny jeans and her faveourite wooly boots. Kenzie was considered pretty epic not only due to her attituide towards mean douches but because she had tatoos. No one had tatoos! And she had two!

This girl was pretty amazing beacuse of her talents too. She was the third fastest runner in class. She was an awesome singer and dancer. She wrote fun stuff. And most importantly for boys, she could tell the diffrence between an AK-47 and a M-16.

Stuff that tormented Kenzie, she wished she could forget. But its not to simple to forget your mothers hanging body in a room with a foul smell. Its very hard to forget the time her dad would make her do unimaginalble things when she would never ever agreed to. But she was to scared to disaccord. The hardest bit was when her hero and image of a perfect example died away. In a car crash.

He had a licence. Logan was a sensible driver and an outstanding brother. But the drunk asshole didnt care much. Full speed, lost control over the steering wheel-BAM!

Kenzie washed her head clear to have a good day and not think of what happened before,to live like a normal human being. Like that girl over there. With her life of rainbows, sunshine and marshmellows.

Yuck. Kenzie wanted a fair life but not a Hello Kitty drug overdose.

She made her way to her class. Starting with Geography, then Math and to Art-

She heard the most annoying voise in her entire universe of life. A screechy metal on meatl laugh that burned the inside of her ears and scriblled with a rough ink pen on her brain.

Kenize took a deep inhale and squinted her eyes. Promising herself that she wouldnt make a noise while passing by Wendy, she made her way through the crowd of girls that she couldnt stand. She was just about to take a step onto the school cement road when a hand taped her shoulder. She rose her shoulders in annoyance, rounded her top lip in and unwillingly turned around. Kenzie smiled at the Wendy's over painted oily face.

"Hi, Wendy." Kenzie pushed the words out of her barracded with teeth mouth.

"Why, Hi Weed!" Wendy pronounced Kenzie's last name with a childs accent, making it sound like something completely diffrent.

"Did you want something, Test a burger?" Kenzie kept smilling her most ridiculous grin ever, provoking Wendy to get out of control and shout. Which was usually easy.

"Oh, Bebe dared me to touch you," Wendy giggled, wiping her hand on her purple jacket.

"Hehehe," Kenzie cackled,"You must be infected by now then. With cancer."

Bebe and a few other girls gasped and stood away from Wendy. Kenzie smirked at how far girl stupidity goes. The girls, thinking Wendy was contagious with_ cancer_, called out to her from a meter distance with worried faces and some reaching for their phones to dial in 199.

"Cancer isnt contagious!" Wendy barked, Kenzie hi-fived herself for unleashing the monster within. Wendy kept roaring, "Its inherited or you may get it from dying cells! You cant have it from touch!" Wendy then pointed at Kenzie who had her own cheek in her palm, "She doesnt even have cancer!"

The girls still looked hesitaned and started a conversation between eachother about things they heard about cancer. Like, cancer was actually invented by a mad scientist. That it was actually a virus that came from outer space. In summary, about crap, they talked.

Wendy looked hysterically at them shouting, 'No!', 'Thats false!' or 'Thats impossible!'. Kenzie's lips bared her perlious teeth as she looked at the panicky Wendy jumping and correcting her stupid fellows. Wendy was close to Kenzie and the tatooed girl leaned in:

"Glad at least you know, Testicle Burger," Kenzie snorted with a simper on her face and a sarcastic tone, "Next time be more polite to cancer patients."

Kenzie walked off as she just made her own day. Laughing as she got to her locker and dropped her bag, she just didnt realize one thing. Her regular inside of the locker door, wasnt mushy green, but stained with black or even dark red smears.

Alice Cutie-Hot-Babe Valentine, with her callings, made her way to class and opened the door dramatically. The boys loooked up and so did the girls. Some girls called her a slut, which was false due to their lack of any information. Sure she had some bigger parst, but hey, since when does that make you a slut? Ally was a great girl.

The boys liked her alot because she was just fun. She had the traits that would change their life to the happy side often. What boys needed often was a good advice and just some kend attituide towards them. And Alice could always offer it.

They say she has bad traits. A lot. But let me list them:

She's loud. But so are her neighbors.

She's sarcastic. That can be extmremely hilarious.

She swears. Who doesnt?

Alice was fifteen and looked totally stunning all year the moment she just leaned on her chair and her black high tops rested under on her feet. She liked jeans just like everyone. But she liked grey skinny ones. She wore a purple trench coat and smiled at a fatass infront of her.

Alice was extremely kind, but when it came to Cartman. She fucked the rules and tried to ruin his life to the limit. And the limit was usually when Cartman was sent to the office. Her straight blonde bangs fell on her face as she pushed them back with the rest of her wavy hair.

"Cartman!Psst!Cartman!" Ally whispered, tugging her black shirt up for a plan she had.

"What?!" The overweighted boy turned to face her.

Ally already rolled up her shirt which used to say 'Kiss Me Bitch'. Now it just said 'Bitch' in white bold letters. She pointed at the word and shot her finger up at Cartman, voicelessly mouthing : 'You'.

The people who were watching the scence bursted into laughter. Cartman was so easy to get at and for Ally the results where always wholesome. She let go of her shirt and crossed her arms like the boss hse was. Once again, Alice usually is always a kind girl.

She checked who was in the laughing audience. There was Clyde and Stan on her right, they were usually easy to crack up. Then there was Kyle, who hated the fat ass just as much, perhaps more. There was Wendy, giggling lightly. _Damn, stop laughing at my jokes, _Alice complained but realised everyone was laughing. But one person in perticular, who surprised her.

Craig Tucker had a smile on his face too. Alice's mouth went up in a smirk as she managed to leave a smile on the unlaughable person. She always founf him so weird. So diffrent. Yet they became great friends at the end and it all seemed right.

Mr. Garrison just arrived and placed books on the table. He had a normal sour look and it never surprised anyone that he just shouted for the kids to shut up. Alice knew what time cam now. Note passing hour!

Alice wasnt dumb but she didnt really want to study something as boring as math. She wasnt a real gossiper either but passin notes was the best they could do. Oh, and there just landed on on her desk. Ally reached to open and read its contents when the door swung open and two big eyed ladys stood by the door.

The girl with the open mouth and her hand out, which seemingly wa on the blown away door handle, had the most abnormal hair in the class. But it looked cool and Alice nodded to herself. She knew that girl and they talked before but today she seemed a little diffrent.

Khristy Gonzales was just fourteen but this school was so stupid and crowded that they had no space for the grade below her. Luckily, she had enough brains to stay in this class and not fall back. She smiled innocently at the furious Mr. Garrison behind his desk.

Khristy who liked to be called Katie or Shadow, was a Caucasian semi long black hair with angel blue highlights, an eye-covering bang with red tips and blue eyes with a speck of green. Her mouth in a apologetic smile was covered in braces. She wore a lime green shirt with Mabel and Dipper pines on it. To stay warm, over that she wore a white hoodie jacket with green stencils and jeans with heart and tears stencil which made Bebe want them. Was it because of a mistake or wa sit to Khristy's liking that her green converse had one black shoelace and one white on the other foot?She never told.

Behind Shadow, stood Anna Giluch. She knew what weather this is and probably have been in a worst one. Yet, she didnt feel a tinge cold with her black wool tunic and leggings. Her uggs kept her feet warm and so did her Ushanka. A very national hat in the colour of black with her puffy blonde hair(that today was straightened) under it. Only when she went out into the snow did she drape herself in a white coat. Anna,was often called Russian...in Russian. Russky. Or Russkiy. Whatever. Unlike many people, Anna was glad to have a math class.

Mr. Garisson looked at the girls with a brain dissolving glare and the two rushed over to their seats. The class begun and for once in the history of Mr. Garrison's classes did they talk about math.

The first questions were far to easy for absolutely any brain. Even Bebe's. Smart people like Kyle, Wendy and Anna were watching with the most are-you-seriously-kidding-me-faces at the retarted teacher. How did he ever even get this job?

Finally, after half an hour, Mr. Garrison challanged the class to anwser extremely hard questions. Which werent that hard at the beggining. Only a few girls and Cartman lost completely all sense. But slowly, the questions got harder and less and less people could anwser. Until there were three.

"Anna. 67 times 84?" Mr. Garrison literally asked whatever camr to his mind.

"5628." But Anna anwsered withot hesetation and left everyone to wonder how she could possibly know such calculations.

"Kyle. 34 times 92?"

"Uh, 31..28!" Kyle knew things too but Anna's knowledge completely caught him off guard.

"Wendy. 45 times 62?"

"I-79-I dont know, !" Wendy clearly giving up, exclaimed hysterically and hid her head in her crossed and Kenzie stiffled laughter as they heard her promise herself to win this mini game.

"Very well," Mr. Garrison sighed, not interested a single bit,"Last question is between Anna and Kyle."

The two glanced at eachtother, determanation in the eyes of both ushanka owners. Mr. Garrsion rubbed his chin thinking about a question that would shock them so much that they would fall off their chairs.

"The square root of 84963."

It was a shock but Anna's brain pumped immeadiatlly, running through calculations and alternatives. She quiclky remebered her square root chart at home. There was nothing above two hundred though. She would have to keep calculating the number.

Kyle was rummaging his memory too and lightly tapped his wooden desk with his knuckles and his brain sped fast. He couldnt possibly fail to Anna, he would look ridiculous. And he got the number!

"283.654!" He shot out and jumped up, slamminghis palms on his desk.

Mr. Garrison held a calculator in his hand and Anna was still thinking. Kyle looked at her. What wa sshe doing? He already got the anwser, why is she still trying?Could it-

"Wrong."

"What?" Kyle stumbled back into his seat, sinking and dipping his head down.

"291.484!" Anna breathed out with her hand in the air.

"Correct."

Kyle didnt look up and continued to stare at his incredibly interesting desk. He thought he was smart. He really wanted to get this right. He could tell his parents later, they wouldnt really care, but it would give him some self esteem boost up. He turned his head side ways to face the Russian gave a pained one-sided smile and he sighed back than remembered one Russian word he knew and spoke to her:

"Horosho."

At six thirty four in the morning of this day, Tweek Tweak found himself in his bed. He got out and went straight for the bathroom to brush his teeth. The mirror was foggy and he wiped a small circle to look at dropped his open tooth paste tube and inhaled quickly.

His hair was down. It wrapped his head and looked like a normal boys head. He had no red colour in his whites and his pupils werent dialated. He touched the mirror were his face was and he was sure that his refection just smirked and nodded at him.

Tweek reached for his own face and tugged on his hair. He began to pull strands up and mess it into its normal form. The reflection mouthing for him to stop and beggining a silent scandal. Tweek has horrified and began to quickly brush his teeth.

When he was done he looked at his mirror. He saw himself again. No creepy smirk and no creepy nods. And no weird neat hair. Tweek took a step back, his pyjama pants mopping the floor. He quickly exited the bathroom.

He put on his pants and began to button up his shirt. He was done and as he passed the open bathroom door, in the mirror, he realised, his green shirt was buttoned up correctly.

He let out a heave and quickly in-corrected his shirt. His pants were to neat too. Tweek crampled them with his hands and his mother called from the first floor.

Tweek made his way down. Hopping down a few steps and missing some stairs. As he reached he bottom floor, he just realised what he had done. He wouldnt ever do any jumping! But it didnt worry him while he was at it. Tweek felt a big swelling in his throat.

He made his way to the counter and jumped onto a chair. Infront of him was just a mug of coffee. It smelled bitter and when he took a sip of it, his skin turned green with disgust. How did he drink this all his life?No sugar? No milk?

He poured the liquid into the sink hurridely and called farewell to his mother who went up just as he came down. Grabbing his backpack, he left the house to stand in his front yard.

Making his way to school, he wondered sbout it all. He was acting strange. More like acting was strange for him.

Down the road he could see Craig. If Craig asked what was wrong, Tweek couldnt explain himself. So he came up with the idea to fake it. He made a big twitch, which felt lubberish as he never did in conciously before.

Tweek walked to school that morning with his irregular secret behaviour and hoped no one would ever find out that he's becoming normal.

Dear reader, Im running again. This new keyboard is too oily for me to keep typing as my fingers lept slipping. I must leave, but like usual I leave these notes behind

If you plan to keep reading I promise you will find out what happened in this town. But each story must have a long beggining. Or there is no mystery.

I want to thank the people who informed me of these not very known characters, Anna, Kenzie, Khristy and Alice. I hope I expressed them in their right personalitites. They too, have no idea what C.B.O is and why there will be terror.

But if you wish to fin out, you may keep reading.

Thats where it ends for now, dear reader.

Stay sane and know your math, do not approach rats!

Horosho means goood and okay for those who are interested

Regards, Dr Dog

There always is another way

But right it might not be, persay

If you are trapped with in a cage

You use a key with blood or rage?

Four Days Before C.B.O

South Park, Colorado, U.S.A, North America

5th of February, 2013, 12:34:53

Temperature: -15 Celsius to -17 Celsius

Chapter 2, The Day Tweek Tweak Behaved Irregular

If one is to be wise

Thee shall see people otherwise

If one is to bring news

Thee must know of thou use

Kenzie Winter Reed was pretty cool. And everyone thought so. She casually sat there in her black tanktop,short sleeved pink cardigan, her skinny jeans and her faveourite wooly boots. Kenzie was considered pretty epic not only due to her attituide towards mean douches but because she had tatoos. No one had tatoos! And she had two!

This girl was pretty amazing beacuse of her talents too. She was the third fastest runner in class. She was an awesome singer and dancer. She wrote fun stuff. And most importantly for boys, she could tell the diffrence between an AK-47 and a M-16.

Stuff that tormented Kenzie, she wished she could forget. But its not to simple to forget your mothers hanging body in a room with a foul smell. Its very hard to forget the time her dad would make her do unimaginalble things when she would never ever agreed to. But she was to scared to disaccord. The hardest bit was when her hero and image of a perfect example died away. In a car crash.

He had a licence. Logan was a sensible driver and an outstanding brother. But the drunk asshole didnt care much. Full speed, lost control over the steering wheel-BAM!

Kenzie washed her head clear to have a good day and not think of what happened before,to live like a normal human being. Like that girl over there. With her life of rainbows, sunshine and marshmellows.

Yuck. Kenzie wanted a fair life but not a Hello Kitty drug overdose.

She made her way to her class. Starting with Geography, then Math and to Art-

She heard the most annoying voise in her entire universe of life. A screechy metal on meatl laugh that burned the inside of her ears and scriblled with a rough ink pen on her brain.

Kenize took a deep inhale and squinted her eyes. Promising herself that she wouldnt make a noise while passing by Wendy, she made her way through the crowd of girls that she couldnt stand. She was just about to take a step onto the school cement road when a hand taped her shoulder. She rose her shoulders in annoyance, rounded her top lip in and unwillingly turned around. Kenzie smiled at the Wendy's over painted oily face.

"Hi, Wendy." Kenzie pushed the words out of her barracded with teeth mouth.

"Why, Hi Weed!" Wendy pronounced Kenzie's last name with a childs accent, making it sound like something completely diffrent.

"Did you want something, Test a burger?" Kenzie kept smilling her most ridiculous grin ever, provoking Wendy to get out of control and shout. Which was usually easy.

"Oh, Bebe dared me to touch you," Wendy giggled, wiping her hand on her purple jacket.

"Hehehe," Kenzie cackled,"You must be infected by now then. With cancer."

Bebe and a few other girls gasped and stood away from Wendy. Kenzie smirked at how far girl stupidity goes. The girls, thinking Wendy was contagious with_ cancer_, called out to her from a meter distance with worried faces and some reaching for their phones to dial in 199.

"Cancer isnt contagious!" Wendy barked, Kenzie hi-fived herself for unleashing the monster within. Wendy kept roaring, "Its inherited or you may get it from dying cells! You cant have it from touch!" Wendy then pointed at Kenzie who had her own cheek in her palm, "She doesnt even have cancer!"

The girls still looked hesitaned and started a conversation between eachother about things they heard about cancer. Like, cancer was actually invented by a mad scientist. That it was actually a virus that came from outer space. In summary, about crap, they talked.

Wendy looked hysterically at them shouting, 'No!', 'Thats false!' or 'Thats impossible!'. Kenzie's lips bared her perlious teeth as she looked at the panicky Wendy jumping and correcting her stupid fellows. Wendy was close to Kenzie and the tatooed girl leaned in:

"Glad at least you know, Testicle Burger," Kenzie snorted with a simper on her face and a sarcastic tone, "Next time be more polite to cancer patients."

Kenzie walked off as she just made her own day. Laughing as she got to her locker and dropped her bag, she just didnt realize one thing. Her regular inside of the locker door, wasnt mushy green, but stained with black or even dark red smears.

Alice Cutie-Hot-Babe Valentine, with her callings, made her way to class and opened the door dramatically. The boys loooked up and so did the girls. Some girls called her a slut, which was false due to their lack of any information. Sure she had some bigger parst, but hey, since when does that make you a slut? Ally was a great girl.

The boys liked her alot because she was just fun. She had the traits that would change their life to the happy side often. What boys needed often was a good advice and just some kend attituide towards them. And Alice could always offer it.

They say she has bad traits. A lot. But let me list them:

She's loud. But so are her neighbors.

She's sarcastic. That can be extmremely hilarious.

She swears. Who doesnt?

Alice was fifteen and looked totally stunning all year the moment she just leaned on her chair and her black high tops rested under on her feet. She liked jeans just like everyone. But she liked grey skinny ones. She wore a purple trench coat and smiled at a fatass infront of her.

Alice was extremely kind, but when it came to Cartman. She fucked the rules and tried to ruin his life to the limit. And the limit was usually when Cartman was sent to the office. Her straight blonde bangs fell on her face as she pushed them back with the rest of her wavy hair.

"Cartman!Psst!Cartman!" Ally whispered, tugging her black shirt up for a plan she had.

"What?!" The overweighted boy turned to face her.

Ally already rolled up her shirt which used to say 'Kiss Me Bitch'. Now it just said 'Bitch' in white bold letters. She pointed at the word and shot her finger up at Cartman, voicelessly mouthing : 'You'.

The people who were watching the scence bursted into laughter. Cartman was so easy to get at and for Ally the results where always wholesome. She let go of her shirt and crossed her arms like the boss hse was. Once again, Alice usually is always a kind girl.

She checked who was in the laughing audience. There was Clyde and Stan on her right, they were usually easy to crack up. Then there was Kyle, who hated the fat ass just as much, perhaps more. There was Wendy, giggling lightly. _Damn, stop laughing at my jokes, _Alice complained but realised everyone was laughing. But one person in perticular, who surprised her.

Craig Tucker had a smile on his face too. Alice's mouth went up in a smirk as she managed to leave a smile on the unlaughable person. She always founf him so weird. So diffrent. Yet they became great friends at the end and it all seemed right.

Mr. Garrison just arrived and placed books on the table. He had a normal sour look and it never surprised anyone that he just shouted for the kids to shut up. Alice knew what time cam now. Note passing hour!

Alice wasnt dumb but she didnt really want to study something as boring as math. She wasnt a real gossiper either but passin notes was the best they could do. Oh, and there just landed on on her desk. Ally reached to open and read its contents when the door swung open and two big eyed ladys stood by the door.

The girl with the open mouth and her hand out, which seemingly wa on the blown away door handle, had the most abnormal hair in the class. But it looked cool and Alice nodded to herself. She knew that girl and they talked before but today she seemed a little diffrent.

Khristy Gonzales was just fourteen but this school was so stupid and crowded that they had no space for the grade below her. Luckily, she had enough brains to stay in this class and not fall back. She smiled innocently at the furious Mr. Garrison behind his desk.

Khristy who liked to be called Katie or Shadow, was a Caucasian semi long black hair with angel blue highlights, an eye-covering bang with red tips and blue eyes with a speck of green. Her mouth in a apologetic smile was covered in braces. She wore a lime green shirt with Mabel and Dipper pines on it. To stay warm, over that she wore a white hoodie jacket with green stencils and jeans with heart and tears stencil which made Bebe want them. Was it because of a mistake or wa sit to Khristy's liking that her green converse had one black shoelace and one white on the other foot?She never told.

Behind Shadow, stood Anna Giluch. She knew what weather this is and probably have been in a worst one. Yet, she didnt feel a tinge cold with her black wool tunic and leggings. Her uggs kept her feet warm and so did her Ushanka. A very national hat in the colour of black with her puffy blonde hair(that today was straightened) under it. Only when she went out into the snow did she drape herself in a white coat. Anna,was often called Russian...in Russian. Russky. Or Russkiy. Whatever. Unlike many people, Anna was glad to have a math class.

Mr. Garisson looked at the girls with a brain dissolving glare and the two rushed over to their seats. The class begun and for once in the history of Mr. Garrison's classes did they talk about math.

The first questions were far to easy for absolutely any brain. Even Bebe's. Smart people like Kyle, Wendy and Anna were watching with the most are-you-seriously-kidding-me-faces at the retarted teacher. How did he ever even get this job?

Finally, after half an hour, Mr. Garrison challanged the class to anwser extremely hard questions. Which werent that hard at the beggining. Only a few girls and Cartman lost completely all sense. But slowly, the questions got harder and less and less people could anwser. Until there were three.

"Anna. 67 times 84?" Mr. Garrison literally asked whatever camr to his mind.

"5628." But Anna anwsered withot hesetation and left everyone to wonder how she could possibly know such calculations.

"Kyle. 34 times 92?"

"Uh, 31..28!" Kyle knew things too but Anna's knowledge completely caught him off guard.

"Wendy. 45 times 62?"

"I-79-I dont know, !" Wendy clearly giving up, exclaimed hysterically and hid her head in her crossed and Kenzie stiffled laughter as they heard her promise herself to win this mini game.

"Very well," Mr. Garrison sighed, not interested a single bit,"Last question is between Anna and Kyle."

The two glanced at eachtother, determanation in the eyes of both ushanka owners. Mr. Garrsion rubbed his chin thinking about a question that would shock them so much that they would fall off their chairs.

"The square root of 84963."

It was a shock but Anna's brain pumped immeadiatlly, running through calculations and alternatives. She quiclky remebered her square root chart at home. There was nothing above two hundred though. She would have to keep calculating the number.

Kyle was rummaging his memory too and lightly tapped his wooden desk with his knuckles and his brain sped fast. He couldnt possibly fail to Anna, he would look ridiculous. And he got the number!

"283.654!" He shot out and jumped up, slamminghis palms on his desk.

Mr. Garrison held a calculator in his hand and Anna was still thinking. Kyle looked at her. What wa sshe doing? He already got the anwser, why is she still trying?Could it-

"Wrong."

"What?" Kyle stumbled back into his seat, sinking and dipping his head down.

"291.484!" Anna breathed out with her hand in the air.

"Correct."

Kyle didnt look up and continued to stare at his incredibly interesting desk. He thought he was smart. He really wanted to get this right. He could tell his parents later, they wouldnt really care, but it would give him some self esteem boost up. He turned his head side ways to face the Russian gave a pained one-sided smile and he sighed back than remembered one Russian word he knew and spoke to her:

"Horosho."

At six thirty four in the morning of this day, Tweek Tweak found himself in his bed. He got out and went straight for the bathroom to brush his teeth. The mirror was foggy and he wiped a small circle to look at dropped his open tooth paste tube and inhaled quickly.

His hair was down. It wrapped his head and looked like a normal boys head. He had no red colour in his whites and his pupils werent dialated. He touched the mirror were his face was and he was sure that his refection just smirked and nodded at him.

Tweek reached for his own face and tugged on his hair. He began to pull strands up and mess it into its normal form. The reflection mouthing for him to stop and beggining a silent scandal. Tweek has horrified and began to quickly brush his teeth.

When he was done he looked at his mirror. He saw himself again. No creepy smirk and no creepy nods. And no weird neat hair. Tweek took a step back, his pyjama pants mopping the floor. He quickly exited the bathroom.

He put on his pants and began to button up his shirt. He was done and as he passed the open bathroom door, in the mirror, he realised, his green shirt was buttoned up correctly.

He let out a heave and quickly in-corrected his shirt. His pants were to neat too. Tweek crampled them with his hands and his mother called from the first floor.

Tweek made his way down. Hopping down a few steps and missing some stairs. As he reached he bottom floor, he just realised what he had done. He wouldnt ever do any jumping! But it didnt worry him while he was at it. Tweek felt a big swelling in his throat.

He made his way to the counter and jumped onto a chair. Infront of him was just a mug of coffee. It smelled bitter and when he took a sip of it, his skin turned green with disgust. How did he drink this all his life?No sugar? No milk?

He poured the liquid into the sink hurridely and called farewell to his mother who went up just as he came down. Grabbing his backpack, he left the house to stand in his front yard.

Making his way to school, he wondered sbout it all. He was acting strange. More like acting was strange for him.

Down the road he could see Craig. If Craig asked what was wrong, Tweek couldnt explain himself. So he came up with the idea to fake it. He made a big twitch, which felt lubberish as he never did in conciously before.

Tweek walked to school that morning with his irregular secret behaviour and hoped no one would ever find out that he's becoming normal.

Dear reader, Im running again. This new keyboard is too oily for me to keep typing as my fingers lept slipping. I must leave, but like usual I leave these notes behind

If you plan to keep reading I promise you will find out what happened in this town. But each story must have a long beggining. Or there is no mystery.

I want to thank the people who informed me of these not very known characters, Anna, Kenzie, Khristy and Alice. I hope I expressed them in their right personalitites. They too, have no idea what C.B.O is and why there will be terror.

But if you wish to fin out, you may keep reading.

Thats where it ends for now, dear reader.

Stay sane and know your math, do not approach rats!

Horosho means goood and okay for those who are interested

Regards, Dr Dog

There always is another way

But right it might not be, persay

If you are trapped with in a cage

You use a key with blood or rage?


	4. At Four Twenty Five In A Tree

Three days before C.B.O.

South Park, Colorado, U.S.A, North America

Temperature: -15 Celsius to -17 Celsius

Date: 6th of February, 2013

Chapter 3, Since Four Twenty Five In A Tree

One trip is just one length

To back, you need more strength

One other road will lead you there

But what you search may not be here

During the morning nothing new hit South Park. Over night nothing happened and nothing will happen. This town stays normal for eternity and that bothered Stan Marsh very much. He was in a depression were you have no idea of what to do next. Or what you did do that gave you excitment. Everything seems to risky and not worth it. Even biking with his best friend, Kyle, afterschool. Eevn if he felt diffrently, he agreed for the sake of Kyle.

"I dont understand how she got it," Kyle blew a stream of air out of his mouth, "Schools in Russia must have alot of demands and probably solving super hard equations and were talking about pop stars latest shoe choice. Its so time wasting!"

Stan nodded and kept walking. Kyle lept ranting on about Anna's skills and her likely past education. Stan wasnt frowned as he saw the school began to nudge Stan saying 'Like this' and throwing his hands in the air and then just describing how scary the dude looked. Stan had no clue what he was talking about.

"Hey, man, sorry," Stan cracked a knuckle and turned east from the school doors,"Im gonna be late for class, Kyle. So see you."

"What?Stan?" Kyle called out but Stan already left for the big yellow building's corner. Kyle wasnt following him which gave him a smile. Its good when your friends understand what you need and dont stalk you to find out whats wrong. Because nothing was really.

Stan was walking by the tall wire fence, glancing back to check if anybody at all followed him or if he was in any adults sight. He was still looking back. Behind the road was a few buildings and then just snow mountains. Pine trees stood close and the breeze shook their branches. Stan forgot to turn his head back and kept gazing at the beautiful view, which was the only thing for once that took his interest.

Next thing Stan knows is him sitting on the snow, his hands behind him, keeping him stable to not completely lay down. He reached one hand to rub his forehead and through his gloved palm he saw another figure reflecting his moves.

She shook her head and began to move up. Stan quickly hoped up and stepped towards her, giving a gentleman hand and while at it apologising. The girl grabbed his hand and he pulled her up, still repeating 'sorry'.

"Its okay," She laughed a little, straightening her cardigan.

Stan recongised his friend Kenzie. She smiled at him once more and was about to say something when the two heard a sound.

Both heads flung towards a near by forest patch. One tree stood out. Its branches waving in the air violontely and sweeping the tops of other ine trees. Kenzie let go of Stan's hand and squinted her eyes at it. She looked it up and down as her eyes grew big. She began to run to the forest.

"Kenzie!" He shouted as she so suddenly ran off, "Kenzie!Where are you going?!"

He chased after her and it wasnt trouble for him, as he was the fastest in class. Yet she was going at extremely high speed, her eyes wild and her hands ready to grab something that wasnt just in touch-zone yet.

She paced to a pine and rummaged with her hands around its thick bark. She must of looked insane but she had an idea of what she was doing. She saw the paper sway at her from such a long distance. And she had to read it too. Finally, her fingers traced upon a old piece of paper and she brought it to her eyes. After a moment of just being nervous, she began to read.

"Kenzie!I...What...Is-How did you?" Stan panted heavily, hands on his knees until he leaned over her shoulder to read the text on her paper. He was still confused at how she managed to even see anything from such a distance. Finally, adjusted he read the following lines:

The giude is the forest

Enter the forest

Clue amd Anwser is in the forest

What you seek, you find in the forest

Enter the forest

Enter the forest

Stan frowned and bit his lip. He certainly would not enter this forest. Its creepy and full of everything that was just horrid. He was about to turn back and call Kenzie with him, when he saw another note. Glistening.

"Do you see them too?" Kenzie rubbed her for head and let out a groan.

"The notes?" And Stan could sense it calling for him. And he thought he should get it. It was meaningful and he must get paranormal part was that, he could still control himself. He could turn around and leave this place. He wasnt under a hypnose.

"Come on, Kenzie," Stan tugged at her pink cardigan's sleeve. She didnt have a crazy hallucinated face on her. Just a thinned frown and narrow eyes. She was looking for the note. But she could see it, "This is getting creepy. Like Slenderman!"

"Stan, where's the one you saw?" Kenzie tilted her head, bangs of black swishing.

"Just by that tree but Kenzie, come on, lets just go-" He pointed his head at a pine far off in the forest and nudged Kenzie again. He wanted to go now. Nothing persuaded for him to stay.

"Oh, I see it!" The curiosity got the best of Kenzie as she trampled the snow under her and once again ran for something she wanted to grab very badly. Stan stood for a second, on a peak of desicions. He was atleast twenty minutes late for class and he promised Kyle he would come, just late. But this is the most action he had in days. And even his best friend, Kyle, could keep him so alive and worried as Kenzie did now. Kenzie! He quickly ran to catch up with her, before anything bad could happen.

Kenzie was already by the tree, searching around it, looking for a note. She kept turning all around the tree but the note she saw before was gone.

Stan had just come up to the tree and glanced over it. Just above Kenzie, was a slip that, just like the previous one, was tattered and crumpled. Stan grabbed for it and read the words.

Kenzie looked at him, surprised that she hadnt found it there and joined him in reading another six sentences:

One more note lays faraway

You must walk faraway

You will find it faraway

It has your anwsers faraway

You need them faraway

You need them faraway

Stan raised an eye brow to his knowledge of what a piece of paper asked him to do. He had no clue in which direction to go and where to search. And who would be able to see it this time. Or if they even needed it. Stan had all his questions anwsered. He didnt need anything eles.

_Or do you?_, A voice trailed off in his head.

Kenzie looked around, flexing her neck. She hasnt seen anything and, like Stan, wondered if she wanted anything anwsered. Maybe she did.

She had alot of 'why' questions. Why had her mother gone mad? Why didnt her father die instead of Logan? Why is she so unlucky?

"Lets just walk straight," She suggested and began to pace up a small slope, "Come on!'

"What?I suggest we go back!" Stan disagreed crossing his arms.

Usually, Kenzie would do it independetly if she had to. But for this she needed Stan around. Not sure why but he must be where she is in this situation.

Stan hesitated as Kenzie gave a hopeful smile at him. He exhaled and climbed up with her. After the slope, came a big hill surrounded by boulders which made it easy to climb and two began their rock-climbing session.

After an hour of silently climbing rocks came a long plane, circled with a crowd of swaying dark pines. The two made it to the snowy carpeted field and both had the feeling they would have to walk it. They both began to breath clouds of white out of their mouths.

"I never asked you before, but where did you used to live?" Stan inquired, blowing hot air onto his hands.

"Sacramento, thats in Califronia," She replied, tugging her sleeves lower to keep her warm. To make the climate worse, it began to drop snow.

"Heard of it," Stan nodded,"What about your parents? You live with them now?"

Kenzie's eyes grew wide and she crumpled her nose. She was hesitant but anwsered casually, "Yeah. We all moved here."

"You seem like you have a good treat people right." Stan guessed.

Kenzie couldnt stop her self. She began to boy had no idea what he was talking about. She might treat people she isnt always a good person. Nor were her parents.

"What?" He laughed a little too.

"I wouldnt say I have a good family," She let a puff out her nose, "And I dont always treat people right."

"Oh, come on," Stan rolled his eyes, "My sister beats me up. All the time. Its like her hobby. My dads just insane!No kidding, he's just the weirdest person moms overprotective and my grandpa keeps asking me to kill him. Literally."

"You have a perfect life, Goody Two Shoes," Kenzie smirked as they were half way through the big ice planes.

"Pfft, Dont call me that!" He pushed her lightly with his elbow and the two laughed already forgetting what they were looking for.

"But you do seem like the happy person," Stan confessed and put his hands in his coat's pockets.

"You would change your mind." Her eyebrows lift up, a pained mouth formation and perhaps a few tears in her eyes.

Stan didnt see anything and further pushed her to for the anwser:

"Did you, like, experience something terrible before?"

Kenzie exhaled for the tenth time. She actually did. And lots of it. She couldnt even list it anymore. She just didnt want to but maybe this was the time to share her secrets with someone who wants to know?

"Yeah." She admitted finally.

"Wow, like did you get bullied?"

"Luckily no."

"What then?"

"My parents did drugs. I saw my mom's hung body. Logan, my brother, died in a car crash last year. Your life still rough, buddy?"

He stopped and looked at his snow-covere shoes. He felt the guilt rise in his throat. And he was complaining. He bit his lip and thought of all the apologetic words he knew:

"Im so sorry."

There were a few seconds of painful silence.

"Hey, Stan,"She looked up at a pine as they had already came to the east side of the empty snow field, "I think I see the note!"

And she was right. The huge waving pine was taller than any building in South Park. At its peak, attached, was a flinging paper. Stan ran over to the dark thick wood and looked up into the sky of pine branches and cones. It was much higher than any note before.

"Ugh, Crap," Kenzie panted looking all around the pine for any other alternative to the top of the pine.

Stan rubbed the wooden bark, understanding its strength and roughness. He had an idea. It was dangerous but Kenzie really needed that paper. He could see it in her eyes. He had no questions but she was overwhelmed. He wanted to help solve her mystery. Stan took off his brown jacket and walked over to the desperate Kenzie.

"Hold this, Im climbing." He smiled at her.

"No, Stan! Dont even think about it!" She quickly grabbed for his hand,"The papers like, four floors off the ground!"

He just grinned once more and began his climb on the lower branches. She felt so bad for not stopping him. Stupid, stupid!, she shouted at herself in her mind, watching Stan's agile jumps and pull-ups.

She couldnt stop thinking it was all her fault. If only she wasnt so desperate to get anwsers. If only she didnt see that first paper. If only she listened to Stan. If only she stayed at home this night. But she couldnt. Her abusive father wanted for her to do things, so she ran off. She couldnt stand conclusion, she roamed the streets and alleys of South Park all night. Something she would do when her father was interested in her presence.

Stan was a quarter way up the tree. He swinged one branch up and as his hand was about to reach for the next one, his knee slipped, pulling him forward into a fall. In the last second, as Kenzie's scream was heard, he grabbed another branch. He quickly sat on it keeping balance. He looked down at Kenzie who was covering her mouth with her hands and panting heavily. He showed her a thumbs up and continued climbing up.

By the time Stan was at the top of the tree, the clock hands struck four twenty five on Stan's watch, that Kenzie found in his jacket. Stan reached the paper and let out a wail of victory. Kenzie smiled widely, excitment rushing through her blood stream. She watched as he waved the paper in the wind and Kenzie through a fist of cheer into the air. Slowly, Stan began to drop down branch by branch.

Soon he reached the bottom and Kenzie was there to greet him with her wide, shiny smile and his jacket. They quickly exchanged, paper for jacket. Stan pulled it over his shivering torso in only a white t-shirt. Kenzie let her eyes drift over the text. She read it over and over. And over.

"Sorry for taking you here, Stan," She dropped the paper and began to make her way back into the planes.

Stan stopped with buttoning up his jacket and picked up the paper. He read it over and over. And over. Then over.

Run from heat

Run from heat

Run from heat

Run from heat

Run from heat

Run from heat

Kenzie and Stan reached the forest border near the school by six in the evening. The whole way back was silent except for a few 'Be careful there' and 'There's sort of slippery'. Now they were walking a small flat ground, when Kenzie finally spoke up:

"Ugh, Im so stupid! I cant believe I even thought a stupid note would give me any anwsers!Run from heat! Theres no fucking heat in South Park. And I dragged you into this!-No, Stan!This is all my fault. And now your parents are gonna be pissed-"

She was interupted by a loud call. Three figures stood on a hedge beside the school and the two needed no telling of who it was.

"Stanley Marsh!" Sharon screamed for her son as a scared shook beside her, "You come here this instance and explain yourself!"

"Kenzeh!Come 'ere, you stupid girl!" Kenzie heard the second worst voice in her universe of life and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Dont know about you, Stan," She took two steps back, the strong night wind pushing her long choppy hair infront of her face, "But Im running!"

And she took off into the night where none of the adults, especially her father, could see her.

Khristy was at home at six thirty. All alone. Almost. Her older brother, Jason Gonzelas, was home too, locked in his room. The three M's, Misty, Mason and Mary went out with her grandmother, aunt and uncle for a long dinner. And she knew they would be back quite late.

Khristy lay on her bed, hands behind her head, completely relaxed. And not to mention bored. She reached for her _Japanese Language For Teens_ that lay right beside her. She went over her simple words and sentences she knew by heart:

Kon'nichiwa!

Ogenkidesuka?

Watashi mo genkida yo.

Sore wa anata o mite yokatta yo.

Sayōnara!

"Khristy!" She rose up on her elbows at the call of her name, "Could you throw the trash out for me? I forgot to to do it earlier!"

Khristy groaned as she slid of her bed, pulling on her white hoodie. She didnt want to do it, but for Logan's sake, she usually would. She walked out of her room closing the door behind her. Deciding to walk over to his door, she leaned her back on it and kicked it twice:

"I hope you know Im doing this just because I know Aunt Sarah wont be so lazy sometimes. Actually, youre always lazy."

"I know."

"Good." Khristy yawned, slowly marching down the stairs.

As she found herself at the bottom of the staircase and facing the living room, Khristy walked to the kitchen where their garbage can lay. She pushed down the pedal and winced at the erupting stench escaping the plastic bag.

Slowly, pulling it out, Khristy tied a knot on the tip and quickly stepped back for a fresh breath. Sooner or later she would have to throw it out, so she made it now. Picking up the ball of rotten egg smell, Khristy made her way out of the house into the freezing night.

The floor was full of snow and Khristy had to kick it out of her way in order to make distance. When the little pavement towards her house was clear, she made her way on the sidewalk.

The main garabge bucket was across the windy street and Khristy tugged her hoodie togather, for the wind to not freeze her chest. She steeped onto the tar black road and quickly made steps towards the grey stink factory. She immediatly dumped the bag in and was abot to head home, when a flash of green appeared, coming from the forest.

Knowing that flashing ligts in the night never lead to anything good, Khristy quickly took steps back, eyes still on the light that flashed upon her a bright neon green. She reached for a flashlight that managed to get lost in her pocket. Still backing away, she switche dit on, facing it to the light. Before she could see anything there, she ran in to someone, who apperantly werent facing her either.

Khristy dropped the flashlight and yelped as she quickly turned to see who she bumped into the middle of the night on a crowdless street.

Her torchlight illuminated a wincing, hands-over-the-eyes Kenzie, all covered in snow. Khristy turned the flashlight of to stop blinding her friend.

"Kenzie?" Khristy questioned. She had alot of questions. Such as: _What in the name of fuck are you doing here?!_

"Yeah, its me." Kenzie shivered, now soaking due to her mammal tempreture which melted the snow that literally was all around her.

"Dude, you look bad. Wanna come in?" Khristy invited her now guest that was freezing her as off.

"That'd be awesome." Kenzie replied, showing a thumbs up.

Twenty minutes later, Khristy and Kenzie were sitting in her room. Kenzie now had some striped pyjama pants with a old t-shirt. Her own clothes were drying and Khristy had just came in with two mugs of hot chocolate.

"It'll make you warm," Khristy offered her the drink, "Not as good as vodka though. Bet you preffer that."

Kenzie chuckled, "Sometimes."

They sat in silence drinking their hot chocolate and inhaling the warm air. Kenzie shuffled a little to get more comfortable and leaned onto the wall behind her.

"This makes me feel childish, " Kenzie admitted, Khristy smirking beside her, "Drinkig Hot Chocolate and were in pyjamamas. Like a sleepover when I was five."

The two laughed lightly. A true honest laugh that meant something to both. They had a lot in common, which is why ther were friends.

"Khristy?Is there someone-" Jason walked in through the door that stood open a ajar.

"Hey." Kenzie smiled, "Jason, right?"

"Hey, Kenzie, huh? Khristy, for a second."

He exited the room and Khristy went out too. She found her brother leaning on a wall with a raised eye brow. He was clearly waiting for an explanation.

"What?" Khristy snorted then sighed and began her explanation, "Okay,okay. I just bumped into her and she was soaking! And for gods sake it 17 below zero out there! What would have you done, huh?!"

"Im not blaming you. Id help too. But I wanted to warn you about what Aunt Sarah would say." Jason crossed his arms. His aunt wasnt mean or strict but still very wary of people she does not know.

"She wont have to know..." Khristy trailed off.

"I'll cover you, " He grinned, "I hope you know Im doing this just because I know Aunt Sarah wont be pleased. Youre so irresponsible sometimes. Actually, youre always irresponsible."

"I know."

Its been an hour since Kenzie and Khristy were just discussing and chatting about stuff they liked and hated. And they enjoyed their time because the more they got to know eachother, the better friends they became.

"So, you got siblings?" Khristy asked sometime at nine thirty.

Kenzie sighed through her nose and ran a hand through her hair and simply stated:

"Youre lucky to have Jason around."

"Oh, yeah I am." Khristy got the situation in which Kenzie was, "How'd it happen?"

"Car crash. With a drunk asshole."

"Man, Im so sorry."

"Yeah, where's your mom and dad?"

"Dad died in one too."

"Wow, dude, sad to know."

"I guess. And for mom, she tried to kill herself four times, last one, kinda worked."

"Know what you mean. Mine hung herself. Depression, drugs and all that shit."

"Yeah, suicide's the worst way to go."

"Hehe, we should make a My-Mom-Suicided Club."

The two chuckled but it was one of the pained laughs. They sat for a few minutes in silence and Khristy could hear car lock clicking. She got up and looked out the window to see six people enetr the house.

"Hide under my bed for awhile." Khristy pointed to her wooden bed which was drapped in long sheets that mopped the floor.

Kenzie obiedeiently crawled under and face the dark wood thinking about today and what tomorrow would bring.

Today is a strange day my fellow reader. Not only for the students in South Park but for me. Today is diffrent to my run-free hour. I am not in a hurry now and will say all I need.

Im sorry for the shortness of these tales that happened in South Park but all stories evolve and C.B.O is about to strike.

I want to leave behind just one clue which I believe I mentioned somewhere else before:

!DO NOT APPROACH RATS!

If more characters are to join this story, is for you, readers, to decide. However, I must end now and stalk off into the shadows to search my memory for what happened next.

Farewell and Regards, Observer Dr Dog

A lie isnt always full

There always is a fact to pull

A secret and a truth may be hidden

Premission to guess to you is bidden


	5. Hot, Hotter and Hotest

Chapter 4, Hot, Hotter and Hotest

Two days before C.B.O.

South Park, Colorado, U.S.A, North America

Temperature: +20 Celsius to +28 Celsius

Date: 7th of February, 2013

Fire burns scalp but not skull

It turns your flesh ash dull

One coal to burn one man

So trap your fire in a can

Alice woke up and still in her pajamas, made her way downstairs. When reaching the first floor, she quickly made her way to the kitchen. Still extremely sleepy, her fingers blindly reached for the cupboard handle. A mountain of bowls stood above her head. After grabbing the bowl, she went for the milk. Milk had already stopped waddling when Ally went to the cereal.

The good thing about being an only child was having all the cereal to yourself. Neither of Alice's parents had anything for breakfast. Except a cup of coffee, perhaps. She heard that breakfast was the most important meal of the day. She considered it that way too. Her parents obviously didn't. But she couldn't blame them. Busy people.

Alice already shook out some flaky cereal into a bowl of milk. She rushed to the drawer with spoons, in a hurry, to avoid the soakiness of her cornflakes.

Ally was about to fill her spoon with food, when the spoon fumbled out of her sweaty palms and onto the floor. As Alice waited for a clicky noise there was a splash. Alice's heavy-lidded, tired and redden eyes shot open, to reach her eyebrows.

Her mouth fell open and she couldn't scream. Alice let out a long whiny gasp and proceeded to, slowly yet hysterically, climb onto the kitchen counter. She pinned her leg limbs to her chest and looked down.

The metallic spoon lay on the floor where Alice dropped it. It was under water. And so was a fallen magnet beside the fridge. Alice turned her head, to look into the living room. Books were swimming longingly and the T.V. Was giving off a buzz and flash. The room was filled with water up to Alice's ankle.

She was wondering how she hadn't realized it there. And most importantly how it got there. She could hear some water seeping through the front door. Alice bit her lip and held the right side of her face. She remembered how her father previously asked her to clear the front of the house from snow. But why would there be water?

Alice saw a chair boat by her and her pale hand reached for it. She placed it down and took a step onto it. She stood on a small chair island and searched the living room sea for another spot to save her self on.

Ally bended her knees and hopped onto the couch. Landing with a upside down turn, Alice scrambled to her heels. She grabbed onto the staircase's rail and swinged onto the first slippery step. She was avoident of water not due to any fear. But due to its temperature. Which was freezing. She sat down and gazed over the water. Her moms handbag swam by and Alice noticed the Nokia cellphone zap. She gulped:

"Mom? Dad? Could you come down, please?"

Craig had a T.V. In his room. He sat flipping through the channels and never liked any of them. If his favorite show wasn't on, he would hate the whole world instantly. He proceeded to watch television in any case. The news channel came up with the guy who had his hair put together with superglue and his face polished with shoe cleanser.

"Irregular heat of 22 degrees to 25 degrees had hit South Park and high snow-melting followed the sudden climate increase." The T.V anchor read out with a plastic grin, "Many houses in the city have overflown with melted snow and are now being offered help from local fire departments and rescue teams."

Craig didn't even blink. Why do they always lie on T.V.? Just to get attention? He didnt believe a word that man said and began to repeatedly press the skip button on the remote.

It seemed like an eternity until he heard a high pitched shriek. Disturbed, he got up and steered his feet out through the door. Hand on the stair case's rail, Craig began to walk down to analyze the situation.

It was his sister, that's for sure. Most likely, she saw something and it freaked her out. But that seemed weird in Craig's eyes who knew that Ruby was a tough nut to crack. But this day just seemed to ordinary to possibly go any different direction.

He had bags under his eyes and he could barely distinguish a cow from a straw hat, but he saw Ruby's aghast circle face. She held out a 'stop-right-there-or-stuff-will-happen hand gesture.

"Craig, call mom and dad," She blinked quickly,"Quick, please!"

"What are you talking about?!" Craig emitted and took a step off the last stair and onto the floor.

He scrunched up his nose and his frown grew way down to his chin in a form of disgust. He pulled one foot off the floor:

"Did you pee yourself or something?"

"NO!" Ruby fumed, fists by her waist, slightly shaking.

The whole living room, as a matter of fact, was over flooded with water. Ruby's bat was swimming by like a boat and Craig's old toy car sank to the bottom of the house sea. The two stood, Craig still barely opening his eyes and Ruby with a pleading expression.

As Craig's eye lids began to pull up he finally had a minor shock. He inhaled some cold air that chilled his lungs and fixed his eyes on Ruby's slowly purpling face. He pulled up his pants to find his slightly hairy feet, numb and pale. He couldn't feel his toes and his heel was as heavy as a hammer.

"Quickly get out of the water and into a hot shower!" He ordered, begging to worry if Ruby lost feel too. He wasnt the most caring and optimistic brother. Much the opposite really, but he could never leave his sister in danger. Losing sense was never a good thing when youre in a snow glazed hill city.

Ruby didn't move and Craig's eyes flashed a warning. The girl speedily took off and jumped up the sets of stairs. Once she was gone, Craig dragged his feet to the door and pulled it open.

The strong stream fled out and before Craig could get a glimpse of the now snow less front yard, he was dragged down the front door steps down to the grass on the waterfall. He began to shiver immediately and made his way back to the house, completely drenched.

The clock said half past seven, which meant thirty more minutes before school. He smelled his sleeves. Obviously the smell was horrid. Left without a choice, he grabbed a towel and closed the bath room door.

And just a while ago he was hoping to not take a shower and beat his five-days-no shower record.

"As you can see the floor is covered with water, m'kay," Mr. Mackey explained the obvious situation. The rubber boots of the children were swamped with water around. The desk's were moist and the window panes were foggy. Butters swiped his finger over the glass, condensing a drawing of a bear. Cartman beside him, laughed of course and referred to the bear as a 'dick'.

"I cant believe school wasnt cancelled," Clyde whispered to Alice sitting right beside him, she rested her feet like floaties.

"I know, fucking lame." Ally crossed the two of her arms and looked at Clyde from the corner of her eye. She descended her palm to the bottom of her desk and sucked air in through gritted teeth. Reaching her hand out she observed very liquid moss and something else like that. Clyde tried his best to not laugh.

"Gross," Ally's corners of her mouth dipped down and she, quickly, smudged the mess over Clyde's shoulder,"Here ya go."

Clyde yelped and began to shake of the substance. He wasnt mad but neither pleased with the disgusting on his shoulder. Ally bared a smile and passed him a crunched up tissue she found somewhere in her pocket.

"Er,thanks." Clyde replied, forcibly rubbing off the mix and throwing the tissue onto the floor. The two quickly returned to Mr. Mackey's speech and didnt, naturally, listen to another word.

Meanwhile in another corner, a new figure sat tirelessly. She had a heart faced smile and stormy blue eyes trapped within a forest of long lashes. She scratched her neck, right under her black t-shirt, batman's sign on it. Her feet were soaked and cold. Denim shorts and tights weren't good enough for South Park. Under bright rubber boots she kept her converse on.

Rosalyn chewed on her brown bangs. Her back hair reached the water and was slowly waving like seaweed. Her right hand was busy colouring in an eye. An eye of a girl that was smiling. But the smile seemed fake. This girl began to act like a happy head along time ago. So long time ago everyone sees her that way. She believes shes happy. When shes not. But that wasnt Rose's story though. Or so she believed.

"M'kay kids, I have to leave to call again for support, m'kay," babbled on, taking drafting steps towards the door, "Dont leave your seats and stay on task, m'kay."

"Hey guys," suddenly Cartman called out to the crowd,"What do you caused this water to come?"

"Shut up, Cartman,nobody cares." came from a few people who really just didnt want to hear his voice today. Some seemed annoyed, bored and hesitant.

"Where do you think the water came from?" Alice rubbed her nose, looking at her friends and more figures. An uproar of theories rose and Cartman was left jaw-opened.

Rose rose her eyebrows and rolled her eyes at the failing boy and looked back at her drawn figure. It seemed right. Unlike the current weather, it did.

"I then told him, 'you aint gonna do it'!" A man with a tall hat exclaimed, "He wasnt listening and stepped into the water anyway and I told him not to!"

"What happened next?" Stan asked, hopelessly tired and washing glasses once containing rum.

"And so he went in, that drunken bastard," The man slammed his big German beer glass hard on the wooden surface,"Seconds later, his head was underwater, I o'course went for 'im"

The man took a long sip of his beer filling all his mouth and brain. Wiping his mustache-free face, he grunted and coughed:

"I pulled him out. But then I see, his feet were gone! Terrible bloody scene. I 'course called the cops and the hospital. But he was one god damn idiot."

The man coughed big, his neck shaking badly.

"I think you had enough, Uncle Jimbo." Stan pressed his eyebrows closer togatehr, wiping a glass with a worn out cloth.

"Watcha sayin', Stan?" Uncle Jimbo tried his best to stand up. In results, the man fumbled back and his eyes crossed. In a moment, he was on the floor, in a black out. Stan didnt run over to him or show any assistance. He smiled lightly. This happened often in his uncle's hunter pub. He turned to a door behind the couner:

"Kenzie, he passed out."

From behind the swining door came out Kenzie, coughing. She began to dust off her head and arms. Her face smoked with ash and cinder. Stan tugged of his apron and walked up to her with a towel. Her hands grabbed it and wiped all the dirt make up off:

"God, its dusty in there. I wouldve choked. This better be worth it, Stan."

"It is."

Kenzie followed Stan into another room, tip toeing. Avoiding Uncle Jimbo's unconscious body, the two friends climbed up a wooden ladder. This was the first time for Kenzie to enter the hunters pub that Stan's uncle owned. In the attic it was dark, but unlike the rest of town, very dry. It was more roomy than the first floor and had stacks of wooden crates organized. The floor was dusty and the glass was misted. Kenzie let out a warm breath, a steamy gas erupted and twirled in the still air. Stan looked at her with a pleased smile.

"Follow me, careful of that plank." He gestured to a small door at the end of the room.

Kenzie avoided the wobbling wood piece and followed Stan, who griped tightly on the door handle. The room the stepped into was pitch black and had no windows. The two could recognize the smell of gun powder and oil.

"I cant see anything," Kenzie whispered,"Any switches?"

In response, Stan hit a button and lazy lamps flickered on. They swayed lightly and crackled a bit. In front of the two stood a row of guns. Kenzie's eyes grew wide and mouth gaped. Stan crossed his arms with victory and reached for a rifle. Kenzie stroked the handle and poked the trigger. She began to walk around the room and stopped by the pistols:

"This is one shit load of an arsenal, man." Kenzie exhaled her mouth shaped in an 'o'.

"Wanna go try them out?" Stan smirked grabbing a Golden Eagle pistol.

"Wont your uncle hear the shots?"

"Nah, hes to wasted to think."

"Nice."

BAM. A bullet shot straight through the bark of a thin tree. Kenzie admired her shot and aimed her AK-47 again. BOOM. Another hole formed right beside the old one. Stan was shooting too. He chose a branch and aimed for its root. The bullet cut it and the branch collapsed into the street river.

The two have been shooting trees outside the pub for an hour straight. The hunters forest was perfect for tree-shooting. Stan and Kenzie walked closer to look better at their killings. The tow smirked and put their fists together.

"Nice shot." Kenzie smiled, dropping her weaponry to hang around her neck.

"Yeah, you too." Stan picked up the floating branch and waved it like a trophy. Kenzie, beside him, chuckled:

"We should bring the gang over and shoot stuff."

"Hey, thats a great idea! I-"

"STAN!"

The two froze, long faced. Stan grabbed Kenzies gun and pushed her, mentally begging her to run:

"Run, Kenzie. I'll deal with it."

"No,man. Im responsible for this too."

An enraged Uncle Jimbo tripped out from the back door, his face fuming. Madly, he began to rush over to the shock struck kids. His hands bared for their necks. Stan knew his uncle wasnt sober yet:

"On second thought. Lets both run!"

The sped off, armed with weaponry and dangerous. They stomped through the swampy forest. The tree's leafs glowed amber, shadowing the children and their terrified faces.

"Well, It was fun. Thanks, Stan."

Dear Reader. I thank you. I also thank those who were patient and for those who supplied me with 'follows' and 'favorites'. This note took long and I understand if you are disappointed in me. I am leaving and have no time left at all. For I am the mouse again. Stay safe and calm. And wait. Beware of rats, fellow.

Regards and Apologies, Dr Dog

The melt of snow inside your heart

The leader born and war has start

The rays of amber see you through

The damaged soul breaks into a new


End file.
